StarCraft: Gas
StarCraft: Gas was developed in 2010 by Jim_Raynor, and was released on the Campaign Creations forums on October 14th that year StarCraft: Gas Thread Campaign Creations. It has one fan StarCraft: Gas Thread Campaign Creations.. Story Gas doesn't have a coherent plot. Prison Break The campaign begins with Vill Ain kidnapping Jimmy, and Raynor's Raiders attempting a rescue. They mostly just die. A ghost named Kari appears to help them, and assists in breaking Jim out of the prison. Along the way, they meet Charlie the hydralisk. The Rescue The perspective then changes to not very long ago in a galaxy not too far away. The Protoss world of Thalanduras has come under attack by several Zerg forces. The Protoss on Thalanduras have become distraught by this attack, and as such have come to blame Adun for it. This causes them to shoot random poles. A Dark Templar named Ashen decides to find Adun to ask him why he has forsaken the Protoss. After battling with the Zerg for a short time, Ashen finds a temple where he can communicate with Adun. He doesn't really learn anything useful, and Adun leaves right away. Ashen and the rest of the Thalanduras survivors build a Light Beacon to call on support from any nearby forces. Raynor's Raiders hear the distress call and come to their rescue, and they abandon the planet in several Heavy Transports. After this, there was a flashback map showing how Jim was captured by Vill Ain. We learn he was invading Korhal when he was knocked out in the middle of a battle, and then woke up in Ain's prison. The Showdown The Heavy Transports touch down on an ice planet. The forces make contact with one of Vill Ain's mining bases. The base happily allowed the Raiders to use their equipment, and assisted in attacking Ain's base. While there, they found a data disk protected by a large amount of overpowered siege tanks. Kari told them that if they destroyed the three nearby Transcoms, the siege tanks would come under their control. They did that. The data disk contained one of Vill Ain's log entries. Here we learn that Ain was trying to gather vespene gas to use to buy all the technologies from the leaders of each race, and that Ain has an ally archon named Doug/Vinny. Charlie began creating an attack force to destroy Ain's command centre, but they knew it would be difficult for him with so many ground forces protecting it. Kari hacked into Ain's Terton Cannon and used it to blow up all the spider mines in Ain's base, killing all the infantry. To prevent Ain from rebuilding before Charlie arrived, Jim used siege tanks to destroy Ain's supply depots. Charlie finished his attack force just in time, and decimated Ain's base. Vill Ain then retreated with Doug/Vinny, shouting his infamous line - "I'll be back!" Kari expressed her concern over who Doug/Vinny was, but Jim scoffed at her, saying that it was time to party, to which Charlie heartily agreed. Ashen informed them that he hated them all. Because the author said so, a marine then informed everyone that Ashen then went out to find a new planet to live on, and Charlie burrowed into the dirt of the desert they were on and has not been seen since. Kari then joined the Raiders and helped with fighting the Dominion. References